The HLK Show: A FanFic Author's Analysis On A&O 2
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: Welcome to the HLK Show! I'm your T.V. host, Kody, and you're our live studio audience! We'll be interviewing the four main characters from the 2010 original film Alpha and Omega and finding out what their opinions are on the sequel! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!


**Author's Note: So I just finally got around to seeing Alpha and Omega 2, and a couple people had been asking me before what my thoughts were on it, so I thought, why not do a story on it? And yeah... Everything took off from there. :D **

**Everyone in this story is an anthro wolf, because my ideas said that would be more fun. :3 For those of you who don't know, an anthro wolf is a humanoid wolf creature, who stands on two legs, has a hybrid between feet and paws for feet, usually furry hands, is covered in fur like a wolf, has a wolf head on a broader than normal cross between wolf and human shaped neck, and of course has a tail. The anthro wolves may or may not be dressed, it's usually up to the artist or author. In this case, the wolves are dressed because the theme is a television talk show, and since the wolves are civilized enough to have television, they probably have clothes too. ;D**

The HLK Show: FanFiction Author's Analysis on Alpha and Omega 2

By Humphrey Loves Kate

Special Appearances to Be Made By the Film's Cast!

"**Quiet on the set, and take your places!"**

Everyone quieted down and took their respective positions.

**"Stage lights, set for opening scene!"**

The high power stage lights opened their shutters and light poured down onto the talk show television set.

**"Cameras rolling film!"**

The sound of cameras being switched on was heard and recording was in progress.

**"ACTION!"**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the HLK Show!" a dark brown furred anthro wolf exclaimed, addressing his cheering and applauding television audience of anthro wolves. He wore dress slacks and a button down shirt with a red tie. Sunglasses were propped up on his head as if he had just come in from a sunny day outside. When the noise died down, the wolf continued, "My name is Kody, but you're welcome to call me by my pen name, HLK, if you would like. On today's show, we're going to be analyzing the sequel to the 2010 Lionsgate and Crest Animations film Alpha and Omega: Alpha and Omega Two: A Howl-iday Adventure!" The wolf stepped back onto his television studio set. It was composed of five crème colored leather chairs surrounding a small coffee table and of course it faced the audience and the cameras. The stage lights adjusted appropriately to keep him illuminated as he continued, "We have four very special guests joining us today for this analysis to provide their own input. Please give a warm round of 'appawse' to Garth, Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate!"

Four more anthro wolves came out from backstage as the audience cheered and applauded. They lined up in front of their chairs and waved to the cheering television audience, before seating themselves alongside their television host. One of the wolves had traditional grey fur and was a male. Another was a warm golden tan and a female. The third was a beautiful snow white and she was also a female. And the final was a rustic auburn red wolf, and a male. These wolves were none other than the four lead characters in the original film Alpha and Omega: Humphrey and Kate and then Garth and Lilly! They wore informal clothes, the females adorned in business like skirts and blouses and the males suited up in slacks, button downs, and ties in the style of their host.

With the restless audience finally containing their rounds of applause, the television host, Kody, began to speak. "Alright, so we're here to discuss the sequel to the original film, guys. We've heard little blurps and pieces of opinions here and there, but there is yet to be a major discussion on this film, since it tends to go unnoticed in the Hollywood world by the mainstream of movie goers. Rotten Tomatoes has actually not even taken the time to review the movie, probably due to the fact that the general critic response was negative to the film's predecessor. But hey! Critics are just critics. I think that the best opinions on movies come from the actual viewers and fans, not someone that is paid to sit in an office and decide if they like a movie or not!"

The four wolves nodded in agreement as a small cheer rose from the audience.

Kody resumed, "Humphrey, you're obviously the protagonist from the first film. In this sequel, one of the most notable things is that your casting was changed, along with every single other character that returns from the first film. We saw your personality a little more on the alpha side, which was to be expected since you married an alpha female. What's your opinion on this new film?"

Humphrey nodded his head in agreement as Kody spoke and then took the spotlight, "Well, I have to say I was disappointed that I seemed to be forgetting how to have fun which is something I was very well known for in the first film and probably what made me famous." He paused as a small chuckle arose from the audience. "But anyway, the directors were having me be a lot more uptight and not very flexible like I was originally. I didn't like that and even mentioned something to Mr. Richard Rich that this was nothing like how my character was supposed to behave. The entire production actually seemed rushed and not thought out very well, and I think that is rather evident to any viewer and fan of the Alpha and Omega film franchise."

"Right, sure," Kody nodded in agreement interjecting random words to show he sided with Humphrey. "I was actually watching it last night and there was definitely that sense of a rushed plot that is very evident. But let's move on to another wolf's viewpoint. What about Lilly? Lilly, what do you think about this new film?"

Lilly's attention perked up as she acknowledged Kody's words. The omega felt shy put on the spot in front of national television. She paused for a second, then nervously spoke, "Well uh, I, uh… I think that the film was lacking as far as mine and Garth's roles were concerned. Uhh… I didn't see much at all that connected him and me with our counterparts in the other film. I seemed totally changed, and I was no longer doing turtle impressions, but throwing hollowed out logs down onto enemy wolves. I, uh, think there was a severe lack of transition for my personality change. It was kind of like they completely tore me down and rebuilt me…" Lilly sighed and looked down at the coffee table frowning. "It was like I wasn't good enough as I was in the first film…"

There was an audible "Aww…" that erupted from the studio audience as viewers realized the omega responded with hurt to the new her. Garth put his arm around Lilly and pulled her head against his chest, holding her close.

Kody picked up a mug of coffee from the coffee table and took a sip to distract himself from the emotional moment that was breaking out. He did not want to end up crying on national television. As he set it down, he said, "Well, uh, we should move on."

The four wolves nodded in agreement, as Lilly got up and squeezed herself into Garth's chair to be closer to him. Garth held her close and her confidence slowly began to climb again.

"So Kate, you've kind of been rather observant over there. What are your thoughts on all of this?" Kody inquired.

Kate leaned in naturally as she spoke up, "One thing that struck me the most was that the plot line itself seemed to be really really weak. I know a lot of fans have said that the plot in the first movie was kind of weak, but I feel as if this one is a whole lot weaker. I think that changing the writers and the directors was probably one of the biggest mistakes made, since it's pretty much the root cause for everything we have discussed today. But I feel that though the general plot in itself was weak, there were several instances along the way that made up for it. The whole scene with us adopting the bear cub was a great comeback and definitely warmed my heart as a mother. Additionally, I smiled when I saw that our own pups were taking after us by using the vine to swing across the cliff. I liked how we ended up at the same Truck Stop (Eat Food, Get Gas!) at the end of the film, and I liked how Paddy was still awkward around hugs. So overall, the plot line was weak and very rushed and of course the character change everyone experienced did not help. But the film does manage to redeem itself."

"Okay, and Kate you gave us a lot of examples on how the plot redeemed itself, but very little was said, on your part, on why you thought the plot was weak. Can you elaborate for us?"

Kate nodded and spoke again, "Yeah, not a problem. The main thing that struck me was everything was rushed. It was just all go go go! And bam! You had a full story done in about forty minutes. Our pup, Runt, disappeared rather quickly, we set out rather quickly, met Marcel and Paddy again just like that… It was just really shallow. To me, it seemed like your typical low budget sequel. Aside to the lesson on family, there was very little foundation. It seemed empty, I guess is what I want to say. Something that was in the first film was obviously not carried over to this one. It was lost between all the character, director, and writer changes." Kate finished her thoughts with a shrug as the audience cheered in agreement.

"Very…." Kody was cut off by the cheering but yelled anyway. "Very well said, Kate!"

Once things had quieted down again, the show continued.

"And this brings us finally to Garth," Kody turned the audience's attention the large alpha male who was still holding his omega mate.

"Hey, best for last," Garth exclaimed with a wink at the cameras as he fixed his tie and flipped his one curl (that always came down over his forehead) to the side.

The audience laughed while Kate and Humphrey rolled their eyes and Lilly giggled.

"Haha, very funny, Garth," Kody commented. "By now, you know the drill. Let's hear your thoughts!"

Garth took a pause to inhale before beginning, "Well as you all know, mine and Lilly's roles were significantly diminished in the sequel which of course leaves me not very happy. But aside from that, I was most shocked with the scene where I have Humphrey standing on my back pretending to be some 'giant alpha…'" He paused, clearly unable to resist his urge to poke fun at Humphrey, "…and we all know he's no such thing."

"Hey!" Humphrey shot back.

Garth chuckled, "You know I'm kidding, Coyote."

"Whatever, ya big Moose!"

Garth playfully shook his head and continued, "I was most shocked when Humphrey was suddenly the one who could not howl and I actually had to fill in for him. We all know that in the original film, I was…"

"A DUD!" Humphrey interrupted.

Garth shrugged it off. "Very well, I was a 'dud.' Anyway, it was surprising that Humphrey could not howl and I could. Yes, Lilly did teach me how to howl at the end of the first film, but I definitely feel that if anyone had a 'dud' howl it should have been me and Humphrey that filled in by howling for me, not the other way around. Again, as we have said before, this is an example on how badly the foundation of each character was altered drastically.

"I would also like to mention something that I don't believe was mentioned by any of the other cast members present here today. That is the animation quality. It was very different than the first film. The first film appeared to be very… what's the word I'm looking for? Lifelike? I thought that the animation in the first film looked more lifelike than the second one. You could see fur in a lot more detail, the trees seemed more real, the mud at the bottom of the ravine when Humphrey and Kate swung over during the storm looked muddier. Then in this film, everything seemed fake, like a poorly designed set. Like Kate said earlier, it did seem very low budget and rushed. The fur on me especially looked 'pretty,' like it was all unnaturally perfectly in place, not the more ruggedly handsome look I had in the first film."

The wolves agreed with Garth before Kody spoke again.

"Yeah, I definitely do see what you're saying there," Kody said as he glanced over at a clock on the wall. "Well every wolf, it looks like we're out of time for now. But Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate, thank you so much for coming on the show today, and we definitely do look forward to having you return should we ever decide to discuss something regarding the 'Alpha and Omega' movie franchise again."

The crowd began cheering as the four wolves and their host stood up from their chairs.

Kody yelled above the cheering, "Well everyone, that's all for now. We'll see you next time on the HLK Show! Thanks for watching!"

**"Annnd… cut! That's a wrap!"**

**Author's Note: And overall, that's my thoughts on the sequel! I will say here that the only name for Humphrey and Kate's pups I liked was Claudette. It's a nice pun. ;D Other than that, it seems unnatural to have dog names like Runt and Stinky for your pups when most of the other wolves in the original movie had people names. i.e. Winston, Tony, Eve... etc. Yeah yeah, I know you have wolves like Hutch, Candu, and Salty, but still... okay, bad argument, fine! I just didn't like the names.**

**At this time, I would also like to point out that in A&O 2 one of the pups could climb trees... a certain FanFic author had a story called Garth's Story, in which one of his puppy OCs was always attempting to climb trees... (see chapter 4). *whistles awkwardly* remembers he can't whistle and nervously slips away instead***

**One last thing. If you were a fan of AaOWaSaCD4ever's story, Secretless, the sequel is now up. He was my first friend on FanFiction and seems to have lost some of his followers for some reason. So if you get a chance, you should check out his stories. They are OC based but the general theme of Alpha and Omega is preserved. That's saying a lot, cause apparently the A&O 2 writers couldn't even do something like that. ;D Hehe, love ya AaOWaSaCD4ever.**

**Kody: Now to our audience. What are your thoughts on A&O 2? You can leave a signed review here *points to review box* Our director might even personally message you. ;D**

**That's a wrap!**


End file.
